


Fifty

by IreneADonovan



Series: Random Scenes [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M, Poetry (sort of), Turning Fifty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Erik, to Charles, on his fiftieth birthday...





	Fifty

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fiftieth post on AO3, so I thought I should do something fifty-themed...

I almost lost you -- twice in  
The space of minutes. Once by  
My carelessness. Once by  
My arrogance. We are  
Not alike, you and I,  
And we do not want  
The same things. Even today,  
We often disagree. We always will.  
I believed we had  
No option but to fight. You  
Believed we could find harmony.  
We were both right  
And wrong. But we found  
A middle ground. Forged  
A path we could travel  
Together. Twenty years now, it's been  
You and I, side by side, as we  
Were meant to be. You and I.  
Together. Always. My love.


End file.
